


Шаги

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020
Summary: О разных способах демонстрации доверия. Казалось бы, причем тут каблуки?
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	Шаги

Флетчер сидел с закрытыми глазами и думал, что для человека, которого хотели убить, он слишком сильно доверяет своему несостоявшемуся убийце. Из-за этого доверия, доходящего до абсурда, он теперь жмурился в гостиной Рэя на диване, потому что немногим раньше Рэй велел ему:

— Закрой глаза и не подглядывай.

Флетчер закрыл глаза, услышал негромкие шаги и щелчок замка в двери, потом все стихло. Прежний Флетчер бы тут же нарушил приказ, подкрался бы к двери в надежде подслушать. Новый сидел на диване и глаз не открывал, хотя ему казалось, что прошла вечность. 

Под ложечкой сосало: Рэй мог уйти для чего угодно. Например, чтобы сделать Флетчеру приятный сюрприз. Или за пресс-папье и мешками для мусора, чтобы размозжить Флетчеру череп и упаковать его труп. Флетчер до сих пор не был уверен, что он в безопасности в подобных ситуациях — Микки, решивший сохранить Флетчеру жизнь, в любой момент мог передумать. И тот факт, что Рэй с Флетчером иногда трахались, никак не означал повышенных шансов выживания в долгосрочной перспективе — секс зачастую не повод даже для знакомства, не то что для доверия. Но Флетчер надеялся — глупо, отчаянно — что однажды разделяющую их реку бурной паранойи обоих неумолимо скует лед привычки, и вот она-то уже станет доверием. Это была его епитимья — однажды он попытался всех наебать, и теперь бесконечно каялся, и покаяние его заключалось в том, что ему приходилось быть тем, кто доверяет, и бесконечно доказывать, что он надежный. А пока Флетчер сидел с закрытыми глазами и старался не думать о способах бескровного убийства. 

Через миллиард лет, когда рухнули пирамиды, и их камни превратились в песок, дверной замок щелкнул снова. Флетчер чуть было не открыл глаза, но остановил себя в последнюю секунду.

— Ты никому никогда не расскажешь, не напишешь, не дашь каким-либо образом знать, что увидишь, — сказал Рэй.

— Я обещаю, что никому и ни в какой форме не буду передавать увиденное, — подтвердил Флетчер, — и не буду делать никаких намеков, задавать наводящих вопросов и вообще как-либо выкручиваться за счет возможных неточностей в формулировке.

Это тоже было его демонстрацией надежности. Рэй хмыкнул, а потом сказал:

— Можешь открывать глаза. 

Флетчер открыл глаза, и закрыл снова, и опять открыл. Он даже хотел протереть их кулаками, чтобы убедиться, что ему не мерещится, но это было бы неуважением по отношению к Рэю. Рэю, стоявшему у двери в рубашке, галстуке и без брюк, зато обутому в пару красных «лодочек» на шпильке.

— Скажи что-нибудь, а то я думаю, что тебя хватил инфаркт, — позвал Рэй.

Флетчер с трудом заставил себя посмотреть Рэю в лицо. Перестать пялиться на его ноги и на его обувь было просто невозможно.

— Вау, — откликнулся Флетчер севшим голосом. 

Больше ничего в голову ему не пришло. Его взгляд снова проделал путь от шеи Рэя вниз по его телу, добрался до края рубашки, отчаянно попытался зацепиться за галстук, и не удержался, соскользнул дальше, туда, где из-под края рубашки виднелись черные боксеры, замедлил спуск, задерживаясь на сильных ногах, покрытых волосками, на коленях, на икрах, и вновь упал к этим туфлям. Рэй переступил с ноги на ногу (Флетчер шумно сглотнул) и сказал:

— Надо же, как мало нужно, чтобы ты потерял дар речи.

— Ущипни меня, я сплю, — попросил Флетчер.

Он находил Рэя привлекательным мужчиной, ему нравилось в нем буквально все — от идеального члена до прически, от манеры одеваться до выражения лица во время оргазма. Сексуальный опыт Флетчера нельзя было назвать маленьким, самого Флетчера нельзя было назвать консервативным, но с Рэем он никогда не думал о каких-то фетишах, ему было более чем достаточно их обычного секса — тот был невероятным, потрясающим, охуительным, каждый раз выжимал Флетчера до капли. И Флетчер никогда не думал о Рэе в таком ключе — не думал о нем в таких туфлях, и оттого не мог представить, что он почувствует возбуждение от одного только вида такого Рэя.

А потом Рэй сдвинулся с места и пошел к Флетчеру. Он шел плавно и уверенно, покачивая бедрами, каблуки неторопливо цокали об пол. Каждый шаг набатом отдавался в ушах Флетчера. Ему хотелось то ли вскочить с дивана, преодолеть расстояние между ним и Рэем в несколько стремительных шагов, и целовать его бесконечно глубоко и долго, и прижиматься стояком через брюки к его голым ногам; то ли остаться на этом диване навсегда, застыть в этих мгновениях, как букашка в капле смолы, и через сотни лет стать украшением, и через все эти сотни лет пронести на сетчатке своих глаз Рэя, бесконечно идущего к нему.

Рэй подошел к нему и протянул к его лицу кисть, как для поцелуя. Флетчер принял ее обеими руками, потянулся было, чтобы и впрямь поцеловать, и тут Рэй ловко перехватил его за правое запястье, и больно ущипнул за кожу на тыльной стороне ладони. Флетчер дернулся, пытаясь отнять руку, но Рэй оставался Рэем даже в туфлях на шпильках — хватка у него была стальная. 

— Ну что, это похоже на сон? — очень участливо спросил Рэй.

На сон это определенно не было похоже — ни разу, даже в пубертате, во сне Флетчер не испытывал такого возбуждения, от которого терял полсотни пунктов IQ. Ему хотелось завалить Рэя на диван рядом с собой. Ему хотелось вылизать Рэя с головы до ног — особенно, черт побери, до ног, даже блядские красные туфли, если Рэй прикажет. Ему хотелось, чтобы Рэй сел, чтобы Флетчер мог встать перед ним на колени, и чтобы Рэй поднял ногу и до боли уперся каблуком туфли ему в грудь. Ему хотелось так многого одновременно, но каждую секунду, пока его разрывали в разные стороны все эти желания, он помнил — они играют по правилам Рэя, и эти правила по-прежнему подразумевают демонстрацию доверия. Видимо, таков был способ Рэя — не десятки маленьких крошечных шажков навстречу, а один, зато совершенный ногами, обутыми в туфли на шпильке. Поэтому он ждал, что Рэй сделает дальше, и старался все-таки смотреть в лицо Рэя, а не на его ноги, чтобы не пропустить признаки нетерпения, недовольства, или скуки, или смущения, или злости, или чего угодно. 

Рэй крепче стиснул его запястье и сказал:

— Держи меня, Флетчер. 

Флетчер точно так же обхватил его запястье в ответ. Рэй легонько стукнул его носком туфли по внутренней стороне лодыжки.

— Раздвинь ноги, — сказал он.

Флетчер расставил ноги, автоматически чуть отклоняясь назад на спинку дивана. Рэй шумно набрал воздуха в грудь, затем быстро и как-то изящно поднял правую ногу, а в следующий момент расположил подошву правой туфли прямо на яйцах у Флетчера. Тот сжал хватку на запястье крепче и покрылся холодным потом — Рэю стоило потерять равновесие, и Флетчера ждали бы очень печальные последствия. И тем не менее его возбуждение никуда не делось. Должно быть, он совсем спятил, но подался навстречу этой ноге, пытаясь потереться о подошву туфли, и продолжал при этом вглядываться в лицо Рэю. Тот ухмыльнулся с невероятно самодовольным видом, чуть усилил давление на пах Флетчера, а потом убрал ногу, ставя ее на пол так, чтобы колено Флетчера оказалось между его ног.

Дальше все произошло почти одновременно — руки Флетчера оказались на талии Рэя, тот сел верхом на колени Флетчеру, они порывисто подались навстречу друг другу, и Рэй кусался в поцелуй, пока руки Флетчера тянули его галстук, ослабляя узел, и расстегивали на нем рубашку. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, часто дыша, Рэй отклонился чуть назад, давая Флетчеру полюбоваться на себя — на распахнутую рубашку, на галстук, сбитый набок, на стояк под боксерами и на то, как светлая кожа ляжек Рэя контрастирует с темно-синими джинсами Флетчера. Больше смотреть, но не трогать, Флетчер не мог — подхватил Рэя под спину, прижимая его к себе, уронил вбок, на диван, навалился сверху, и принялся покрывать поцелуями это божественное тело, спускаясь все ниже. Он приласкал губами стояк Рэя прямо через ткань трусов, но надолго на нем не задержался, как бы Рэй не цеплялся за его волосы. Он спустился ниже, покрывая поцелуями внутреннюю сторону бедер, иногда прикусывая кожу так, как Рэю нравилось, с силой гладя руками бедра снаружи, заставляя Рэя чуть ли не сжимать бедрами голову. Потом он громко чмокнул колено Рэя, прежде, чем подняться. 

Рэй лежал под ним, закинув руки за голову. Его правая нога была зажата между бедром Флетчера и диваном, левая стояла на полу. Флетчер заставил себя помедлить еще секунду, запоминая такого Рэя — вряд ли тот когда-нибудь даст сфотографировать его в таком виде. Потом Флетчер подцепил трусы Рэя за резинку, потянул вниз, спустил их до бедер. Рэй приподнял бедра, помогая, потом выпутал из трусов левую ногу, оставляя их болтаться на правой. Возвращать ногу на пол он не стал, вместо этого закинул ее Флетчеру на плечо. На миг тому показалось, что Рэй решил выколоть ему глаз шпилькой — его параноидальный ум не мог расслабиться даже в таких обстоятельствах. 

Флетчер повернул голову, поцеловал лодыжку Рэя, и повторил свой путь с поцелуями в обратном направлении. Когда он вернулся к бедрам, Рэй убрал ногу с его плеча, но лишь затем, чтобы скрестить ноги у Флетчера за спиной. Каблуки туфель задевали спину и царапали даже сквозь одежду, но Флетчер едва замечал это. Его джинсы болезненно сдавливали стояк, но он даже не думал о том, чтобы их расстегнуть — ему нравился этот контраст между ним, полностью одетым, и почти обнаженным Рэем.

Вернувшись к паху Рэя, Флетчер замер над ним в нескольких сантиметрах, с силой прижимая за бедра к дивану. Эта была его маленькая месть за ожидание с закрытыми глазами, за неизвестность и предвкушение. Теперь была очередь Рэя помучиться в ожидании, в какой из бесконечно долгих моментов горячее дыхание на члене сменится влажным ртом. Долго дразниться Флетчер не смог — ему и самому хотелось отсосать Рэю. Он начал с основания ствола, целуя и вылизывая, поднялся вверх, пощекотал языком уздечку. Ему пришлось отпустить Рэя, чтобы направить член к себе в рот. Он только накрыл головку губами, как Рэй дернулся, поддавая бедрами, и ему пришлось отшатнуться — главным образом для того, чтобы не задеть Рэя зубами.

Во второй раз Рэй уже не дергался — закрыл лицо сгибом локтя, и дышал тяжело и шумно, пока Флетчер играл с его головкой, неглубоко забирая в рот, обводя языком и лаская губами.

— Глубже, блядь! — не выдержав, прорычал Рэй из-под своей руки.

Флетчер охотно взял глубже, до самого горла, придерживая Рэя, и задвигал головой, массируя его яички. Тот опустил вторую руку — ту, которая не прикрывала его лицо, положил Флетчеру на голову, но не давил, просто зачем-то вплел пальцы в волосы, сжимая их тем крепче, чем ближе был к оргазму. Флетчер ожидал, что Рэй кончит ему в рот, и будет держать его так, пока не изольется до последней капли. Но Рэй, наоборот, резко и больно дернул его за волосы, заставляя отстраниться, и залил спермой лицо, волосы и одежду Флетчера. Немного попало даже на диван — но это были уже проблемы Рэя и его отношения к вещам. Проблема Флетчера была в том, что он остался один на один со своим непереносимым возбуждением, и понятия не имел, захочет ли Рэй продолжать. Как только Рэй разжал судорожно сжатые пальцы, Флетчер сел, выпрямляясь, и давление джинс на член стало совсем невыносимо отвратительным. 

У Рэя была поистине дьявольская способность говорить почти нормальным голосом после оргазма.

— Иди умывайся, — велел он. 

И добавил в спину Флетчеру, когда тот начал печальный и одинокий путь к ванной комнате: 

— И возьми смазку и презервативы в ванной.


End file.
